If Things were Different
by Singing Tree
Summary: A month before New Moon, Edward and Bella made their love real. But a month after he leaves, Bella realizes that she's pregnant. How will she deal with what's happened? Read to find out!
1. Finding Out

A/N: Random idea that I had while watching TV

**A/N: Random idea that I had while watching TV. I have no idea what show it was, but I thought of **_**Twilight**_** and **_**New Moon**_**. Anyway, over the summer between **_**Twilight**_** and **_**New Moon**_**, Bella and Edward made their love **_**real**_**. And one month later, before Bella discovers she's pregnant, Edward leaves her. And then, when Bella takes the first step back into normal life, which happens only a month later in my version of the story, she notices that she's missed her monthly-mark twice already. She goes to Seattle to take a pregnancy-test, where she finds out that she's pregnant with Edward's child.**

Bella's POV:

Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I held the pregnancy test in my hand, staring at the little red plus-sign.

"Damn it," I muttered to myself. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

I was yelling. I couldn't help it. I had _his_—cringe—child growing inside of me, and _he_—wince—didn't...love...me...

"Bella?" Of course Charlie would hear me yelling. "Are you ok?"

I heard a knock on my door, and I froze.

Charlie popped his head into my room.

"Bella—" His eyes went from my face, to my hand—which was on my belly—to the test in my hand. "No," he said in a horrified whisper. "Bella, how-?"

I shook my head, and bit my lip in an attempt to keep in the tears.

Charlie came over to my bed and sat next to me. He held me close, just like any father with a daughter coming out of a depression—barely—would.

"With..._his_?" he asked carefully. Just saying that pronoun, _his_, was enough to push me over the edge again. Tears came in rivers, more or less.

Charlie shook his head and got up. I followed him with my eyes. I could imagine how pitiful I looked.

"Bella," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Bella, I thought you were smarter then that."

I stared at him, dumbstruck.

"But I— Dad, it was two months ago. I didn't even remember about it until now." Charlie wouldn't really be that mad at me...would he?

"Why did you...do that in the first place, Bella?" Charlie asked with concern.

"Because I didn't think he would ever leave me that's why!" I half-yelled, tears coming quicker down my cheeks. I was half-blind from the moisture in my eyes. I stood up and stormed toward the door.

"Bella—" Charlie started. He tried to put a hand on my arm, but I shook him off.

"Look, if you don't want me here, that's _fine_," I cried. "I have enough money for an apartment, and I can take school classes at home!" I got my duffle-bag out from under my bed and started throwing clothes and other belongings of mine into it.

When I went to my closet to grab a few more things, I stepped on a loose floorboard. I pried up the loose board, and underneath it was just a mid-sized garbage bag with stuff in it. I picked up the bag and carried it in the same hand as I held my duffle bag.

"Bella, I never said—"

"Its _fine_, Charlie," I told him, hastily wiping away more tears. "I've decided long ago I don't care about anything. Why should I care about leaving?" I hastily wrote down the number to a cell phone. The one _he_ had given me.

"Bella—"

"It just didn't work out, ok?" I yelled at him, trusting the number at him. "Reach me at that number if you ever want to know how your grandkid is doing when I have him or her." I was at the front door now. "It just didn't work out here. Forks is...fine, but living here...," my voice trailed off, looking around the room. "Living here, there are too many memories now. I can't stay here."

And with that, I turned around and, slamming the door, I left. I put my bag in the passenger seat of my trunk.

I didn't know where I would go. It was the middle of the day—a rare, cloudless and sunny day—and I still had to worry about school... Oh, god, school! In about a month, I'd be in my 12th week! I'd be showing at least a little by then... Holy crow, what would people think when they saw I was pregnant?

"It doesn't matter now," I mumbled.

I stopped after a while at the edge of a bare forest. I knew that my subconscious was taking me somewhere, but I couldn't tell where yet.

I took my bags with me and started walking randomly through the forest. I had an idea of where I was going, but I knew that it wasn't possible, but after a few hours—I lost track of time pretty quickly—I could see a light just a bit ahead.

I stepped into the meadow.

"No," I whispered. I sank to my knees and cried. I felt something sharp poking me from the garbage bag. I took out the sharp object. It was a CD. There was nothing written on it, and I couldn't think of anywhere it could be from, so I took out my CD player—I don't know _why_ I brought my CD-player. I had broken and tossed out all my CDs after _he_ had left.

I popped the CD in and shoved the earphones roughly into my ears.

And my heart could have frozen.

The first song was my lullaby.

I sat, unable to move...in _his_ meadow, listening to the song _he_ had written for me when he claimed to still loved me. If he had ever even loved me at all, really. He left me a month after we loved on each other.

I heard something... A rustling... I pulled off one earphone, enable to stop the beautiful music.

"Bella," I heard a beautiful voice sigh.

I looked up and saw him, standing at the other side of the meadow.

**A/N: Who's standing there? I know who, but do you?**


	2. Emmett!

A/N: Does anyone know who it was

**A/N: Does anyone know who it was? Let's see if anyone was right!**

Bella's POV:

_I looked up and saw him, standing at the other side of the meadow._

"How—?" I asked, mystified. He ran a hand through his dark curls.

"He's going to kill me if he knows I was here and you saw me. But, Bella, why are _you_ here? Why aren't you at home?"

"Because I left," I admitted. "I—Charlie caught me with a...pregnancy test..."

"With whose kid?" he asked solemnly.

"Your brother's," I said with little emotion as possible.

"But...that's not possible! Vampires can't have kids!" he argued.

"Well, apparently, they can," I said, both sad and annoyed.

Emmett threw an annoyed glance around, as if he was looking for _him_, almost.

"I can't believe that a-hole," Emmett swore. "I'll tell him. When I get back to—" Emmett stopped short.

"What?" I asked, confused. He was looking at me oddly. "Emmett, what were you about t to say?"

"Never mind what I was about to say," he said. "Bella, why don't you come with me?"

"I-I can't," I said, looking away from Emmett's beautiful topaz eyes. Those eyes reminded me so much of..._him_...

"Why not?" Emmett demanded. "Because you've actually moved on, like he intended? Because he hurt you too much? Why, Bella? Because you want him to suffer more?"

"What?" I asked, taken aback. "Why would _he_ be suffering?" I paused and wiped away the tears that had started to form. "He doesn't love me, he said it himself..." If I was talking to anyone else, I would have ended this conversation at the beginning, but this was just Emmett. I couldn't stop a conversation with him; he was like my older brother.

Emmett laughed humorlessly. "He said he doesn't love you? Ha! That's such a lie!"

"What are you talking about? He left me," I said, as if Emmett didn't know.

"That's such a rotten lie, and I can't believe you believed him! How many times has he stayed at your house through the night because he loves you? How many times have you guys kissed? How many times has he _told_ you he loves you? Edward"—wince—"is just your average a-hole, if he told you he didn't love you anymore."

"Please, can we not talk about _him_ anymore?" I asked sadly.

"Bella, come on, just come and see him. Just once," Emmett said when he saw I was about to say no again. "If he still feeds you his lie, I'll take you back here. Just give him another chance!"

"But you don't understand!" I yelled. I couldn't handle the conversation anymore. "He told me he didn't love me anymore, and then he just left me in the forest! He didn't let me say good-bye to you, or Alice, or Jasper, or anyone! He just _left_!" That's about when I broke down. My mind just couldn't take the stress anymore.

"He _left_! He doesn't care, he never cared! I don't want to have his kid; do you think this is convenient for me? I still have to go to _school_! Do you realize how many rumors this is going to start about me? _And_ him?" I looked back up at Emmett. "If you want to help _me_ at all, tell him what he's done to me. And also tell him that if he ever comes near my kid, he'll regret it!" I knew that I would never be able to keep my threat, but I couldn't help saying it.

Before I knew what was happening, Emmett was right in front of me.

"Bella, he still loves you. But if that's what you really, want—"

"Of course it's not!" I sobbed. "I want my child to have a _father_! But...he can't know. Not now. Not yet."

"I won't think of it," Emmett promised. Just then, his cell phone started vibrating. He took the phone out of his jacket and looked at it for a moment before he handed it to me.

"Say hello," he told me in a whisper. I gave him a look but opened the phone.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other side.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked again. Then I heard a click.

I took the phone away from my ear and pressed the "send" button to see who had called.

I looked at Emmett fiercely.

"He knows now that you saw me," I informed him. Emmett smiled.

"Good," Emmett said fiercely. "He deserves to hear how you're sounding now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Look, Bella, you're like a sister to me. And I can tell that this is where you're planning to stay, and it's going to keep me up at night, knowing that you're pregnant and living _outside_."

"Liar, you can't sleep anyway," I said, annoyed. Where was he going with this?

"_Anyway_, I figure, since no one's living there, you can stay at the old mansion. At least there you'll be able to stay dry when it rains."

I considered for a moment before responding.

"Fine."

**A/N: Ok, next chapter is two months later, when Bella's in her 4th month.**


	3. Confusions

A/N: Bella's in her 4th month by now, and she's living in the Cullen's mansion

**A/N: Bella's in her 4th month by now, and she's living in the Cullen's mansion. I'll have a little bit in this chapter of her reaction when she first got there. Also, I didn't mention it at the end of chapter 2, but Emmett gave her the address the Cullens were at in Alaska, to which she will send pictures to Emmett after she has her baby(/babies) wink wink.**

Bella's POV:

I was on the couch in _his_ room, looking at the pictures from before my horrible birthday.

I sighed and put my hand on my growing belly. There was a white sheet on the wall nearest the door that I had put up so I could draw around my stomach on the first of each month so I could really see how big I was getting.

I had dropped out of school when the rumors had started. Why should I be the victim of such vicious lies? They were very cruel, without doubt. "_Oh, so _that's_ why he left you; because you were horrible in bed!_" "_So he left after you got knocked up? Why didn't he use protection?_" "_Whoa, baby-bump much? Miss Slut._" On, and on, and on, the rumors spread, up until the point when I thought I would kill myself. Or worse, go at it with someone else.

What I had done, though, was thought of a ton of names. I didn't know the gender, so I had a few picked out for a boy, and a few picked out for a girl.

Some names I had for a boy included Anthony, Adrian, Sebastian, Blair, David, Stefan, Alexander, or...I could name the baby after its father, if it was a boy.

Some of the names I had for a girl were Violet, Elizabeth, Kristin, Idina, Dianna, Kate, or Alexa. I liked the girl names I had so much more then the boy names. Girl names were just cuter.

But, all names aside, I didn't know what I was going to have, so it didn't matter yet.

I stared around the room and picked up my digital camera. Just because my birthday was horrible didn't mean that I couldn't use my birthday present.

I sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. When the baby's hungry, so am I, and I can't help it. Funnily enough, there was a full kitchen setup—refrigerator, microwave, everything—even though vampires don't eat.

The only bad part about them having all the kitchen supplies was that it wasn't actually stocked up.

I shook my head. I was still hungry, but I had put off shopping for a while. I hadn't actually talked to anyone in almost three days.

I pulled on my raincoat and headed outside to my truck—my good old, faithful truck—and decided that a small, fast-food place would be good enough. I'd only get a salad, of course. According to my doctor, most fast-foods weren't good for a growing baby because of how much fat and oil was in it (the fast-food, I mean. Not the baby).

As I got into my car, my cell phone—that was still being paid for, apparently, by...someone...not me or Charlie—rang. I didn't have a tune as my ringer, just the normal ringer that came with the phone.

I flipped open my phone without looking at the name.

"Hello?" No answer. "Hello, who is this? Hello?" Click.

I looked at the Caller ID. "Unknown Caller". Wonderful. My stalker was still calling me.

A month ago, I had gotten a call from...someone. Their name had come up as "Unknown Caller" each time they called. One of these days, I was going to call them. Then they'd see how annoying it was to have a stalker.

Of course, that wouldn't be very smart at all, would it?

I shook my head slightly. My mind was just going in circles. Of course, if I _did_ call my stalker, they'd have to say, "Hello," or at least I'd hear their voice on their answering machine.

(**And this is where Bella finds the two motorbikes, and then she goes to Jacob's to get the bikes fixed up.**)

The drive there wasn't so hard. I sorta-kinda remembered the way there from when some of the people in my class went to the beach.

Once I got there, I cut the engine of the truck. At the same time, an incredibly tall boy came out the front door.

"Oh my god, Jake," I said as I got out of the truck carefully. "Is it possible that you got even _taller_?"

"Hey, Bella." Jacob walked around the cab of the truck to where I was standing. I smiled as he came over. I was holding onto the side of my truck since my balance was off—no thanks to my growing belly.

"Hi, Jacob," I said. He got a weird look on his face when he saw me—or, more specifically, my stomach.

"When did this happen?" he asked, gesturing to my stomach. He got control of his expression pretty quickly.

"About four months ago," I told him.

"With...?"

"Yeah." I looked away. Jacob knew who's baby I had in me.

"That's mean of him. To have sex with you, get you pregnant, and then leave," Jake said. He let out that annoying sort of "tss" sound that some people do when they think less of someone they know strictly from gossip.

"Can we...not talk about this?" I asked awkwardly.

"Of course," Jacob said. I looked up at him and smiled in thanks. "So is this just a pleasure visit, or did you want to hear more legends?" he teased.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something else."

"Anything you want," Jacob said. I smiled.

"It's in the trunk," I told him before I caught myself. "_They_'re in the trunk."

"What's—?" Jacob saw the two bikes and stopped talking. "Whoa, nice bikes. I didn't know you knew how to ride."

"Well...actually...I don't. But I thought, since you build cars, you might be able to help me with these two," I asked hesitantly. I watched as Jacob examined the bikes a bit more.

"Sure, I can fix these up in no time," he said with a smile.

"And could you also teach me how to ride one?" This time, Jacob looked at me seriously, like he was about to tell me off for something.

"Bella, you're four-months pregnant. I can't teach you how to ride a motorbike, if you get hurt, it might cause you to go into early labor."

I tried to get rid of the tense atmosphere by turning what he said into a joke, even though I knew he was right.

"When did you go to medical school, Dr. Black," I teased him. He, in response, pretended to smack me.

"So, why exactly _do_ you have a death wish for, not only yourself, but an innocent child as well?" Jake asked.

"I don't have a death wish; I just want to learn how to ride a motorbike. I figure it can't be much harder then riding a regular bike."

Jacob looked at me for a minute, to see if I was joking, before he burst out laughing.

"'It can't be much harder then riding a regular bike'?! Bella, a motorbike and a normal bike are _sooo _different, it's not even funny! And I'm not going to teach you, because I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sure that you agree with me; hurting yourself—and your unborn kid—is not the way to get back at anyone."

I froze. Jacob didn't seem to know what he said to cause my reaction.

"I-I have to go," I said hastily to hide my embarrassment. "I, um, have plans to meet a friend at the mall." It was a horrible lie and I'm sure he could see right through it, but he also didn't know what he said to cause my distraught, so he didn't try to make me stay.

"Ok, should I call you when the bikes are ready to get new parts?" Jacob asked.

I smiled. I might be embarrassed as heck, but I wasn't going to hurt his feelings.

"That would be nice. And...well, I guess I don't have to learn how to ride until after I give birth." It was awkward for a minute after I said that, since I wasn't leaving.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you around," I said as I watched him unload the bikes and take them into his garage.

"I guess so," he replied in a would-be-flirty way, had he not been holding a huge motorbike.

I smiled and got into the cab of my truck—my good, old truck: the one thing in my life that would _never_ change. I had to keep hoping that. My big, red truck was the only thing in my life that couldn't leave me without dying.

Wow, that's morbid.

But...was that what I wanted? Did I really want for the only things that could leave me, to die if they did?

Life is full of confusions. And, unfortunately, we all just have to live with them.

**A/N: Ok, she actually **_**did**_** go to the mall, where she met up with Angela, who helped her pick out a ton of baby stuff (stroller, gender-neutral baby clothes, boy and girl baby clothes, a car-seat, etc.) Next chapter is a fast-forward to when Bella's in her eighth month.**


	4. Visions

A/N: And this is the

**A/N: And this is the...fourth chapter, right? I loose count sometimes... Anyway, I just finished chapter 3, and I'm like, why not start chapter 4 while it's still fresh in my mind? So that's what I'm doing! And now, without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

Alice's POV: (**Yay Alice!!**)

_Bella is sitting in a dark, white room. There is a screen that shows an unclear picture next to her—and ultrasound machine._

"_Well, Miss Swan, you'll receive quite a delivery from the stork," the technician says casually as he moves the sonogram over Bella's somewhat large stomach._

"_I will?" she asks, surprised, but pleased._

"_Oh, yes," the doctor says. "You have either three or four little ones in there. I can't tell for sure; they seem to be having a nice little party."_

_Bella laughs, delighted about the news._

"_What are the genders?" she asks excitedly._

"_As far as I can see," the doctor says, "two little girls, and a boy."_

The vision changed.

_Bella is addressing a letter. She puts the address for Alaska, and claims to be sending it to Emmett. Inside the envelope, she places a package of pictures—recently developed—before walking over to where a blue bassinette sits between two pink ones._

The vision ended abruptly.

I stared blankly at the deer I had been feeding on. Oh my good god, if Edward finds out...

He would go back down to forks ASAP!

I ran, looking for him as fast as I could.

I finally found him, about to corner a mountain lion. _Should I be really mean?_ I wondered.

Oh, yeah.

"Hey, Edward," I said as he was about to get the lion. The lion, at hearing me, turned toward where I was on the other side of it as Edward. I don't think any animal moved faster then that lion.

Edward growled quite harshly at me—for making him loose the lion, and because I was projecting Bella's name loud and clear in my mind.

"What do you want, Alice? And you'd better have a good excuse for making me loose my hunt," he growled.

"Well, dear brother, I'd just thought I'd congratulate you," I said sweetly. All I had in my mind was Bella's name. Not the fact that she would be having three babies.

"On what?" he spat—literally. Venom flew out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Why, didn't you know?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. "Didn't she at least call you? I'm sure she has your number..."

"Alice! Get to the point!" Edward half-yelled.

I smiled hugely. "You're going to be a father!!" I shrieked. I showed him a mental-picture of Bella being pregnant.

Edward snarled at me and started running away.

I ran after him. I was annoyed because, 1, he apparently wasn't going to let our family go back to Forks, 2, he didn't believe me, and, 3, he didn't believe me! The nerve of him!

"Edward!" I yelled once I had caught up to him. He was sitting by a small pond, sulking again. "Aren't you happy? You're going to be a _father_, of three little babies! Or didn't you hear me before?"

"Yes, Alice," Edward said, turning to glare at me, "I _did_ happen to hear you before. And if you think that her finding someone else is going to make me _happy_, then you're dead wrong."

"'Finding someone else?" I asked in mock-surprise...still. "Oh, no, Edward, she's in her _eighth month_. How long ago was it that you two went at it? Um..._eight months ago_?!"

Edward glared at me.

"You know vampires can't have kids," he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But when Emmett gets the pictures in the mail..."

"_WHAT?!_" Edward yelled. This time, though, it wasn't out of annoyance. Now he was just plain angry.

"Oh, come _on_! I _know_ that you heard Bella"—Edward winced at her name—"over his phone when he was hunting there. And don't pretend that you don't call her every other day just so you can hear her voice."

"Alice, can we, _please_, not have this conversation. It's not possible for a human to get pregnant from a vampire—I know that, and you know that—which must mean that she's moved on." He paused for a moment, thinking. "And if she _is_ pregnant from me—by some random chance—then you should be more worried about _her_. There are, after all, a few stories about humans giving birth to dhampirs. How _hardly any women survive_ when that happens; the baby dhampir kills its mother, either by drinking her blood or by never letting her sleep." He was a foot away from me now, and I could _see_ in him pitch-black eyes that he was ready to attack me if I said another word about Bella. "So you had better _hope_ that I am not, in fact, the _father_."

I glared at him as he turned around to find another animal to hunt. I stuck my tongue out after him, not that he could see.

But...what if he was right? There _were_ a few legends about dhampir children, and what happened to their mother...unless, of course, their mother was the vampire and their father was the human, in which case the _father_ would have been killed by the vampire mother. Small dhampirs usually have a mix of vampire and human genes. Usually, the baby dhampir would drain its human mother of blood...or the nurse that delivered it. But, in some cases, the dhampir was more human then vampire, so the baby just had the vampire speed, sight, and "gift", but not bloodlust.

Edward was right; I _did_ have to hope...that the baby dhampirs would be more human then vampire.

(**One month later**)

Bella's POV:

Being nine months pregnant—over due—with three little babies, sucks.

I asked over the phone. I had been imprisoned in bed-rest by my doctor, since I was over-due with three little babies. It's like they didn't want to leave their safe home. And I was the size of a house. I'm not kidding, I could hardly move at all, except to reach my phone...and CD player...and the CD _he_ had given me for my horrid eighteenth birthday. I couldn't stop listening to it if I tried.

"Ow," I complained, putting a hand on my belly. They were freaking soccer players. All three of them, even the girls.

And then I felt the small bit of moisture on the bed.

"Oh, crud, not now," I groaned. Well, first things first. I opened my cell phone and called the number that I had sworn never to call. I knew who it was.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up. He didn't say anything, I knew he wouldn't. He was waiting for me to talk.

"I know it's you, Edward"—the name burned in my throat, but it felt _right_ to say it. And best of all, the hole didn't open up in my chest—"I just thought you'd like to know that your daughters and son are going to be born very, ow, soon." I had a hard time saying the last few words as a contraction went through me. I shut my phone and got out of my bed. I had to walk around.

I sighed and opened my phone again as I walked. But I didn't get a chance to make the call. I _was_ going to call my doctor so that he could help me, but I kneeled over in pain. A contraction went through my body; I felt it through my whole being.

I tried to hold back a whimper of pain. Giving birth should _not_ be this hard.

I fell to the floor at some point. I wasn't keeping track of time, or anything.

_Please_, I begged silently. _Please, just let it go quickly now._

I heard something crash, followed by...not _footsteps_, per se, but footsteps sped up a hundred times.

And, right before I blacked out, a beautiful voice. More musical then I could possibly dream to remember.

"Bella!"

**A/N: And now you'll have to wait to see whether it was Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, or Esmé! Bwahaha!**


	5. Elizabeth K, Idina V, and Alexander D

A/N: Not much to say here, really

**A/N: Not much to say here, really. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Bella's POV:

I woke up, dazed and disoriented. I felt...lighter, even though I _was_ lying down in bed. I didn't feel three beings inside of me.

But I didn't remember what had happened, either. I remembered going into labor, calling _him_, feeling pain, and passing out.

I shot up in bed and looked around. _Where were my babies_?

"You're lucky they're more human then vampire."

My head snapped in the direction of the voice.

Standing by the glass wall next to the three bassinettes for my babies, holding a blue-blanketed bundle...was Edward.

"What-what are you doing here?" I stammered. He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You _did_ call," he pointed out, "and Alice...had a vision, a few days ago, but still..." he trailed off. "You wouldn't have survived without help."

"But...how did you get here so fast? You were in Alaska, I thought?" Edward smiled slightly, making my heart pick up slightly. An irrational response. After what he put me through, I should be yelling at him to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"We were actually coming back here. I was just outside of Seattle when you called me."

I nodded. That made sense, I guess... That still didn't answer why he was here.

"Anyway," he walked over to the bed, still holding the blue-blanketed bundle (**that's called alliteration**), "I'm glad I was coming back. I doubt that, had I not already been here, you would have allowed me to see my children."

I held out my hands to him so I could take my baby.

"You're absolutely correct," I informed him. "But, since you did help them here, I guess you can stay." I smiled slightly as Edward placed my baby boy into my waiting arms.

"What are you naming them?" Edward asked curiously as I stood up and walked—with a little bit of help, I'll admit—to my other two babies.

"Alexander David, Idina Violet,"—I gestured to the lighter pink bassinette—"and Elizabeth Kristin," I told him, gesturing to the darker-pink bassinette as I said Elizabeth's name. I stroked the side of my baby boy's face—_Alexander_'s face—gently as I spoke. I placed him gently into his blue bassinette so he could sleep.

I felt Edward wrap his stone arms around my waist. I leaned my head back against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered into my ear. "I'm so, so sorry."

"For what?" I asked. I knew what his basic answer would be, but I had to keep him talking; I had to keep him there with me, for as little time as he planned on staying.

"For leaving. For causing you all this trouble. For getting you pregnant. For everything."

I nodded slightly in response. We were both silent for a few minutes.

Edward started to pull away, and I couldn't stop him—obviously. He was a hundred times stronger, but my small effort at keeping him with me was more powerful then all his strength.

"Don't leave me," I whispered. I felt tears start to make their way down my cheeks.

"Never," he promised. "I swear, I will never leave you again. Leaving you was the worst mistake I have ever made in my entire life; in my entire being."

I smiled and twisted my head around so I could see his face clearly. Edward tilted his head down slightly so that our lips met.

The kiss was gentler then I remembered him ever being. He was more careful, I guess, because I had just had thee babies.

We broke apart too soon, as always. I couldn't help the tears that started falling down my face.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked. He reached out to wipe away my tears.

"I just... It's so hard to resist accepting that this isn't real," I cried softly.

"Bella, this _is_ real," Edward said softly. "How could you think that it wasn't?"

"Because you said you didn't love me," I said sadly. "And why would you come back, anyway? Yes, I know I called you, but that was just because I thought you'd want to know. Why would you care? You left me when I was in my first month, why should my ninth month be any different?"

"Bella," he whispered softly; frustrated. "Bella, do you really think that I would have left if I had known? If you had just _told_ me, I would have come running back to you. You had my phone number every month you were here."

I let out a small sob.

"I know, Edward! I know! And now it's too late!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Too late?" he asked surprised. "What's too late?"

I sniffled quietly and told him what I had done.

_Flashback_

"Isabella Swan, Dr. Morris will see you now," the receptionist at the doctor's office called. (**The doctor's name is a private joke between me and a friend.**) I had already set in motion what I was going to do. I couldn't stop it now.

I walked into the unfamiliar doctor's office.

"Hello, Bella," he said kindly as I walked in. "Please, have a seat." He motioned to one of the empty chairs in front of his desk.

I sat down slowly. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I wanted to get back at _him_ for doing this to me.

"You know what this office's main function is, correct?" he asked me seriously. I nodded. "And you know that, once you sign, you can't take them back, correct?"

I nodded again, and he handed me the papers.

I wrote down the information quickly. Like a Band-Aid: the quicker it's off and done with, the less time it'll hurt for.

I wrote down the elegant names I had chosen for my children. Alexander David Cullen and Idina Violet Cullen.

I handed back the papers to the doctor. One of them blank.

He looked over the two that I had filled out before looking back up at me.

"Are you _completely sure_ that you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him. "I'm sure."

"You'll need to bring them in when they're five days old, and you'll most likely not see them again, unless they request to see their maternal parents," the doctor informed me.

"I understand."

"I already have two sets of parents ready. You can meet them when you drop off the two little ones."

I nodded again before leaving.

In the car ride home, the entire time, tears fell relentlessly down my cheeks.

_End Flashback_

Edward held me as I cried as I realized I only had four more days to be with my Alexander David and Idina Violet.

"I don't want to give them away," I sobbed.

Edward held me close to his cold chest.

"Maybe...," he started slowly. "Maybe you won't have to."

I looked up at him hopefully.

"How?" I asked quickly. "Tell me; I'll do anything to keep them." It wasn't a lie, but I wouldn't be willing to die to keep them. And I definitely wouldn't be willing to kill them.

"If Carlisle gets his job at the hospital back, he might be able to steal the papers—"

"That won't work," I said dejectedly. "Because I was overdue, the doctor is waiting for my call to tell him that they're born. If the files disappear, I'll get a call, because the foster-parents have already seen the papers. They already know what the names are."

Edward didn't have anything to say to that. He just held me for a long time.

Of course, a long time is relative when there are three small babies in the room.

After about two minutes, Idina started crying, which woke up Alexander, which would probably soon wake up Elizabeth.

Edward reached the bassinettes first, so he picked up Alexander again, and I picked up Idina.

All three of my babies looked similar. The two girls looked like they would be identical, even though I couldn't really see their eyes yet. They both had soft, reddish-auburn hair and pale skin—even for babies. I could only see Idina's eye; they were bright, emerald green. Alexander had the same skin tone, but his hair was a deep-brown color, rather then auburn. And I could see that he had brown-ish green-ish eyes. None of my children looked anything like me. They all looked like—

"Edward," I sighed. "They all look exactly like you."

"That's not true," he countered. He came to stand next to me, Alexander still in his arms. "Alexander looks more like you then he does me. And Idina and Elizabeth look exactly like you in every way."

I looked into Elizabeth's bassinette, just to see if she had woken up, but wasn't crying.

She was awake, looking up at me.

"Ok, I admit Alexander does look sort of like me, but Elizabeth and Idina are your children, through and through." I paused for a second before continuing with a small laugh. "I mean, _all_ of them are your children, but Elizabeth and Idina show it the most."

Alexander and Idina were both quieted within a few minutes.

"You seem very good with them," I commented as he placed Alexander carefully back in the bassinette.

"Well, I would have to be; I _am_ their father, aren't I?" he asked teasingly.

"I wouldn't allow—or want—anyone else to be." I sighed sadly. "Of course, someone else _will_ be Alexander's and Idina's, there's no point in avoiding that."

I sighed again and went over to the bed. Or, more specifically, to my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Edward asked curiously. I looked away, which was response enough. He came and sat down next to me, playing with my free hand while I held my phone with the other.

Three rings, and then he answered.

"Hello, Dr. Morris's office, Dr. Morris here."

"Hi, this is Bella Swan. I'm just calling to let you know that I just had all three of my babies, they're healthy, and... I know that I have three more days with them, but in three days, I don't think I'll be able to let them go." I felt Edward's hands stiffen around my own. "I was wondering if it would be much of a hassle to bring them in today?"

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Edward's expression freeze. He probably couldn't tell that I knew, seeing as my mind was weird and he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Sure, it's no hassle at all. I'll call the prospective parents, so you can decide if they're right for your children."

"Thank you," I said into the receiver before hanging up.

"Bella, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Edward asked cautiously.

I nodded and walked back to the bassinettes.

"They're so little. If I get too attached to Idina and Alexander, I'll never be able to let them go, I just know it." I picked Idina up as I spoke. "And even if she ever wants to meet me—_us_—it might not be possible." I looked at Edward significantly, and he nodded. He understood what I meant.

We didn't say anything. There was nothing _to_ say, I guess. Edward just held me.

"Oh. My. God! I'm an aunt!!"

**A/N: No question who that is! Or IS there? Anyway, I now think that I'm going to be a part-time glassblower! I just used a tiny candle to melt and re-melt a plastic cup, so now the cup resembles a basket with a hole in the bottom! This is my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Six pages! How awesome is THAT?**


	6. Adopted

A/N: Ok, just a side note: I got a review as I started this chapter, and I'd just like to make clear that I've never had to ad

**A/N: Ok, just a side note: I got a review as I started this chapter, and I'd just like to make clear that I've never had to adopt or adopt-out a child (and, hopefully, I never will), so I don't exactly know how the adoption system works. But this is going be work out nicely! Just a little note about how the following part of the story was formed in my head: So I was IM-ing my friend, we'll call her "Amy". So she just finished reading New Moon (and I gave her Eclipse today (7/23/08)), and I was half asleep. The following conversation occurred:**

**Me: What if Bella and Edward had a kid, and they had to adopt out, but then somehow met their daughter, and then imprinted on her?**

**Amy: What's that?**

**Me: An idea for a FanFiction!**

**Amy: No, what's imprinting?**

**Me: omgomgomgomgomgomgomg (etc.); that's in Eclipse!**

**Amy: Singing Tree (actually, she said my name), calm down.**

**Me: Omg, I'm SOOO SORRY!!**

**Amy:slap-slap**

**Me: oh my god, I don't think I've EVER mixed the books up before!; I'm SO SORRY!!  
Amy:bitch-slap**

**Etc., etc., etc... Eventually, I calmed down when I noticed a spelling mistake I had made. Anyway, onto chapter 6!**

Edward's POV:

"Oh. My. God! I'm an aunt!!"

Bella and I both looked toward the door to see Alice standing there, staring at the bassinettes.

"Alice, meet your two nieces and nephew," Bella said, stepping out of our embrace, "Elizabeth Kristin, Idina Violet, and Alexander David."

"Oh, they're so cute!" Alice exclaimed. She looked at Idina for a second with an odd sort of expression on her face. "Huh. I don't remember _seeing_ her. I just saw two babies; one boy and one girl."

"That is weird, because I definitely had three," Bella said with a laugh.

Alice gave me a quick, too-fast-for-human-eyes glance and thought, '_I _did_ see little Idina at first, but her future... That, I can't see._'

"It's-probably-nothing," I hissed under my breath, too low for Bella to hear.

"Can—Can I hold someone?" Alice asked hesitantly.

Bella smiled. "Of course," she said. "Actually, can you watch over them in the back-seat of"—she smiled for a moment and looked at me significantly—"well, I'm _assuming_ that someone brought a car? I mean, I can't put everyone in my truck; not without someone having to sit in the trunk of it."

"I have my car here," I told her. Bella smiled sadly, a small tear escaping out of her eye. "You don't have to go through with this, Bella. I'm sure that if you talk to the prospective-parents and the doctor, they would all understand—"

"No, I already said I would." Bella lost it then. "But _why_ did I do it? That's the question."

"Bella, shh, it's ok," I said softly. Alice looked at me confused for a moment before her vision-look came over her.

"Oh..."

I rolled my eyes at her. She _saw_ that two of mine and Bella's children were being given away, and all she could muster up to say, was 'oh'.

"Bella, you don't _have_ to give them away," Alice said quietly from behind.

"The possible-parents have already known for about a month; I couldn't make them suffer through not knowing if they'll ever be able to raise a child again," Bella sighed. "The doctor told me that one set of parents found out that they couldn't have children after a year of marriage, and the other set have been trying to adopt a child for almost five years. I couldn't live with myself if they finally had a chance, and I backed out at the last minute."

"You don't have to go meet them, Bella," I whispered in her ear. "Alice and I could take them inside, and you could wait with Elizabeth in the car."

"No, no, I'm ok. It's ok; I want to meet the new parents of two of my babies."

"Bella, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Alice repeated. She scrunched up her nose for a brief second. "And, of course, I think that, if you _do_ decide to give them away, you probably don't want to explain why again, right?"

"Of course not," Bella replied, warily.

"Then you might want to head to the doctor's office, like, soon, because the rest of the family will be here in a few hours," Alice informed us.

"Oh," Bella said, slightly flustered. "Oh, then let's-let's get going."

(**Time-zap because this is getting awkward for me to write: now they're at the doctor's office, waiting for the parents to come.**)

Bella's POV:

Sitting in Dr. Morris's office, waiting for the other parents to come, was murderous. With every moment that went by, the more I wanted to keep Alexander and Idina.

I was holding Idina close, since I didn't want to put her down—to give her away—just yet. Edward was holding Alexander. The fact that Edward was so attached to his first son broke my heart—because I knew that, soon enough, we would both have to say goodbye.

Maybe not for forever, though. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to meet my little boy and girl when they were older...

But it's best not to get my hopes up.

I was brushing a few fingers lightly through Idina's full head of hair when someone...unexpected...came through the office door.

"Bella?" Emily asked, slightly surprised, as she and Sam walked into the office.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. "It's nice to see a familiar face around here." _Wrong, wrong, WRONG thing to say_, I mentally scolded myself.

"It is," she agreed. She smiled politely at Edward, who nodded in response.

"Edward," Sam said, speaking up. His tone wasn't what you'd call polite, more of a, I'd-kill-you-if-there-weren't-witnesses sort of tone.

"Sam," Edward said in reply, using the same tone. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't they just get along _sometime_? Sam wasn't a wolf at the moment; why couldn't they both be civil?

"So, what brings you here?" I asked conversationally.

"Sam and I... We're here to adopt a child; a baby," Emily admitted, looking away.

"It's easier then giving away a child," I told her.

She nodded, understanding. "Who are these two?" she asked.

"That's Alexander David," I said, nodding toward the baby in Edward's arms. "And this is Idina Violet."

Emily got an odd sort of look on her face when I said Idina's name.

"Isabella Swan, Mr. and Mrs. Hilmar, and Mr. and Mrs. Uley, Dr. Morris will see you now," the receptionist announced.

I stood up carefully with Idina and followed Edward—who was carrying Alexander—into the room.

"Good to see you again, Bella," Dr. Morris said warmly to me before turning to Edward. "And you are...?"

"Edward Cullen," Edward replied.

"Cullen?" Dr. Morris said, slightly—almost insultingly—surprised. "So you're—?"

"The father." Edward smiled brilliantly, taking my breath away momentarily.

"Ah," Dr. Morris said in a conversation-ending tone. He moved onto the other couple—the ones who must have been the Hilmars. "Laura, Tom, nice to see you." He gave both of them a nice handshake. "Emily, Sam." As he shook Sam's hand, I could see a look on his face. He was obviously surprised at the temperature of his hand, obviously, but he didn't say anything.

"So...," I said slowly, trying to break the awkward silence that had started stretching out a bit too much for my liking.

"Laura, this is Alexander David," Dr. Morris said, gesturing to the baby in Edward's arms.

"Oh, he's absolutely adorable!" Laura Hilmar said. She had an annoyingly-nasal voice that sounded completely fake. I didn't want her to be my son's mother, she seemed like she didn't really think my beautiful son was "adorable". She sounded like she had rehearsed that line a hundred times.

Dr. Morris smiled and turned to Emily and Sam.

"Emily, this is Idina Violet," he told her, even though I had just told Emily my daughter's name before.

"She's beautiful," Emily sighed. "May I...?" She extended her hands to me.

"Sure," I replied, allowing her to take Idina from me. Now, Emily I wouldn't mind as much being the mother of my baby.

Laura looked at her husband with a, we-should-have-done-that look. They'd definitely planned out what they were going to say.

"Now, if you four won't mind stepping out for a few moments," Dr. Morris said after a few minutes of chatting between all of us. Edward ended up holding Alexander the entire time; neither Laura nor Tom seemed very interested in my son.

The other couples left—after Emily gave Idina back to me—and Dr. Morris closed the door behind them.

"So, what do you think of the possible parents, Bella?" I could tell that he was specifically speaking to me, and not to Edward.

"I like Sam and Emily. I actually know Emily through a friend of mine," I admitted. "But I'm not sure about Laura and Tom. They just seem so..." I struggled for a word.

"Fake," Dr. Morris put in, nodding slightly and looking away. "Yes, they've come here about five or six times already looking for a baby boy, and all the maternal mothers—and fathers—think that she seems too animated, and not sincere. And the fact that her husband doesn't say anything usually deters any liking that the maternal parents might have."

"Why do all the parents think that she's so fake? I mean, I know why, but do you know if there's more to their story?" I asked curiously. I didn't want to say that I didn't like her right off—even though I didn't—if there was a possibility behind her actions.

"Well, she does have a few...children...from previous marriages. What I've learned from other doctors that she's been through, is that she adopts another two babies with each new husband, so that the baby feels like _their_ baby, and not a child from another marriage, even though none of the children are actually _hers_," Dr. Morris explained to me.

"So...how many children does she have?" I asked, almost scared to know the answer.

"If she adopts your son, she'll have fourteen."

"That means that she's been through—."

"Seven marriages," Dr. Morris confirmed for me.

"I don't want her to have my son! He'll just be like a number for her!" I exclaimed. Not loudly, per se, but not in a whispered tone, either.

"You don't have to give your son away," Dr. Morris told me. "If a maternal mother and father don't like the possible parents, they can choose to keep the child."

I nodded. "I don't want that woman to be my son's mother. We want to keep Alexander." I looked up at Edward at I said the last part. No one else would ever notice, but I knew Edward well enough to know that he was trying to hide a smile.

"Alright, then," Dr. Morris said with finality. "I'll go and tell the Hilmars that, unfortunately"—he sounded like he was putting little quotes around the word—"you have decided to keep your son, rather then adopt him out. And, are you sure you want to give away Idina?"

I looked down at the beautiful baby girl in my arms. Emily couldn't have children. I knew that she'd be happy with a baby she could call her own, despite the skin-tone difference. (**I'm not being racist here, just in case it sounds like I am. I'm not.**)

"I'm sure."

"Then I'll go tell the Uleys that they can start filling out the forms. I'll leave you two in here for now." And with that, Dr. Morris went out of the room. I let out a breath that I hadn't even known I'd been holding for so long.

I felt one cool arm wrap around my shoulders.

"If the Uleys _do_ adopt Idina, you'll never know her future," Edward warned me. "And I'll never be able to see her when she's older; as a toddler, a teenager, an adult..." Edward said the last bit mostly to himself.

"You never know," I insisted. "Sam might let you at least _see_ her, since without you, Sam and Emily wouldn't even be getting her."

Edward laughed at this comment.

"I guess that's true. But still, there's the treaty to consider."

"Edward, stop being such a pessimist," I chastised him.

Edward smiled and gave a quick kiss on the top of my head just before the doctor came back in.

"I spoke with Laura and Tom. They aren't happy, per se, but they do understand why you don't want to give up your only son," Dr. Morris said. "Emily and Sam are filling out the paperwork. All that's left is for them to take the baby home." Dr. Morris smiled compassionately. He reminded me a bit of Carlisle.

I smiled back as much as I could. I mean, I _was_ giving away a baby.

(**Alright, this is getting kind of awkward for me to write, again. But I'll sum up what happens between this point and when Bella and Edward get back home. Basically, Emily and Sam adopt Idina, and they go home. Now back at the mansion where Alice had been babysitting Elizabeth...**)

Edward and I walked into my—_our_—room to put Alexander David back in his bassinette.

That would be, of course, if we could get to the bassinette.

Alice was the first one to notice that Edward and I had returned. She gave me a wide smile. Jasper, obviously sensing her elated emotion, turned to look at us. He smiled, still wary around me.

Emmett was the next to notice. He gave me a sort of half-smiled. Then Carlisle and Esmé turned to smile. Esmé looked a bit sad, but also happy for me at the same time.

"Welcome home, Bella," Emmett said to break the silence. It seemed so weird that he was the first Cullen to know that I was pregnant.

I blushed slightly. It felt _right_ to be home, but at the same time, I felt like I didn't even know these people anymore. It had been so long since I'd seen any of them.

Edward put a hand on my shoulder and led me to the bassinettes so I could put Alexander—who had fallen asleep in the car-ride home in his.

"They're so beautiful, Bella," Esmé commented as I put Alexander down gently.

"Thanks," I replied, putting as much gratitude into my words.

I didn't want to be rude, but the question was on the tip of my tongue, and it was out before I could hold it in.

"Um, can I have a few minutes alone with Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

Everyone nodded. I saw Emmett and Jasper both slip Edward low-fives as they left the room, and Carlisle probably thought something for Edward to hear, hidden by a smile.

Once everyone was out of the room—besides Edward, of course—I went to sit on the bed. I patted the space next to me for Edward to sit with me. He was by my side in a matter of seconds.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked cautiously. No doubt he was able to feel—through Jasper—how hectic my emotions were at the moment.

"Yes- No- I mean, I don't know." I put my head on Edward's hard chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I just... I don't feel right about not having Idina anymore. I mean, I feel like I did the right thing, but I miss her already," I tried to explain.

"Is that all?" Edward asked. It was almost like he knew what was bothering me.

"Well..." I hesitated. I didn't know how to ask. "Where-Where's Rosalie?"

Edward nodded; something I could only feel on the top of my head.

"She was in her room the moment she heard the car doors close. She's very happy for you, but at the same time, she wishes that she could have a child, too."

"I can understand that," I replied softly. "Maybe... Maybe I should still adopt-out Alexander—"

"Bella-"

"Let me finish," I said before he could continue. "I think I should give Alexander to Rosalie. She wants a child of her own so badly. So what if the child is adopted?" I paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Should I go offer to her?"

"Wait until she's calmed down a little, first. And I have something I need to ask you." Edward slid off the bed and went looking in his drawer for something.

"What do you need to ask?" I asked curiously. He came back to the bed, but didn't sit down. Instead, he pulled me off the bed. "Edward—?"

"Bella, just hear me out." He slid down on one knee, and I was too mortified to say anything. Ok, I was both mortified and somewhat delighted. My breath froze in my chest as I saw the brilliant, white-gold ring in his hand.

"Isabella Swan," he started slowly. "I love you. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You are my life for eternity, and if you ever were to die, I would be following behind you without fail. Bella, will you be my _one_; my only heart's desire; the one who holds the key to my heart forever?"

I didn't know what to say. There were hundreds of things going through my mind. But I couldn't say anything, nothing at all. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, and my voice wasn't working.

The problem with that: Edward assumed what my response was.

He looked away from me and lowered his hand slightly.

"I understand," he said sadly. "I guess, after all I put you through, I don't really deserve—"

"Yes," I whispered. He stopped talking and looked back up at me. "Yes, yes, oh, Edward, yes!"

He stood up, and immediately I wrapped my arms around his hard neck.

"I will always be the one for your heart," I whispered into his ear. I felt him smiled against my hair and pulled back, slipping the ring onto my third-finger. He kissed each of my finger-tips before kissing the ring that was now mine. And I'll admit, it looked beautiful in its place on my finger, where it would remain nicely for the rest of eternity.

**A/N: C'mon, all together now: "aw!!" I must say, I really suck at writing good love scenes! And intense scenes! Anyway, I wrote half of this while my computer monitor was having color problems, which is why this took so long (I had to print it out each time I added anything to see if what I wrote came out right). Anyway, if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, it's because I can't really read what I'm writing! Enjoy the chapter!**


	7. Dreams

A/N: Time-zapping to the day after Bella and Edward's wedding, since I stink at writing wedding scenes

**A/N: Time-zapping to the day after Bella and Edward's wedding, since I stink at writing wedding scenes. Beware of twisty-ness. Also, please note that the wedding was five months after he proposed, since Bella needed to take care of Elizabeth Kristin and Alexander David.**

Bella's POV:

Flames roared around me. I was awake, sitting in the mine and Edward's bed.

"Edward!" I called. If there was a fire, he had to help me!

I ran to the bassinettes. They were both already consumed by the fire, but I tried anyway. I hadn't even heard Elizabeth, or Alexander, crying.

I tried to work my hands around the blistering flames to get one of my babies out—I couldn't see the color of the bassinette—but it was too hot. My hand jerked away as an auto response.

"Edward!" I cried again, moving to the next bassinette. This time, I didn't let the knee-jerk reaction take over control of my hands.

Both my hands were burning, but this time, I felt something—one of my babies. I pulled my baby out of the flames and started beating the fire out franticly. The baby I had rescued was Alexander.

"_Bella?"_

Edward called to me.

"Edward, help!" I cried.

"_It's ok, Bella!"_

I wanted to fight with him, but he was no where I could see.

"It's not ok!" I screamed. Alexander wasn't burning anymore, but he was barely breathing. "Edward, please! Help me!"

Alexander—finally—started crying; well, more whimpering then crying.

"Alexander!" I cried. "Alexander, don't give up!" I held him close to my chest and tried to find a way out of the room. I had to accept that I was too late for Elizabeth.

"_Bella, it's ok!"_

"Edward where are you?!" I cried out. I needed to find a way out.

I ran around the room, trying to find some way to get out. The door-handle, as I found out, was blistering hot. I nearly dropped Alexander because of the intense pain.

There was a shattering sound. I looked toward the wall-window; it had broken out.

I gripped Alexander close to my body and ran at the window. I was on the second floor, but that didn't matter.

I felt the ground disappear from beneath my feet, and everything went cold.

"_Bella, wake up! Wake up!"_

My eyes opened.

Edward's arms were around me in an iron grip. I could feel myself shaking.

My breath was coming in short gasps, and my heart was beating faster then should have been possible.

I looked up into Edward's worried face. I'd never seen him so worried.

"Bella, what happened?" An innocent question, but I started sobbing.

"Edward, thank god," I cried softly. My dream was fresh in my mind. I remembered every, single, little, detail.

"Alexander! Elizabeth!" I jumped out of his arms and ran to my two babies.

They were both sleeping quietly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella, what happened in your dream?" Edward asked again. I ran to the door.

"I need to talk with Alice," I stated. Edward stood up and was instantly at my side. His hand was around mine in an instant.

He led me to Alice and Jasper's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," I heard Alice call lightly. Edward led me into the room, keeping his grip on my hand; more to let me know he was with me then anything else, I think.

"Alice, do you anything...bad...happening anytime in the future?" I asked immediately.

"Not unless you count going through a painful transformation as 'bad'," she told me. I let out another sigh of relief. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a...dream...I had. It kind of freaked me out," I admitted. My heart was still beating too fast for normalcy.

"Do you want to talk about it, Bella?" Alice asked kindly. I shook my head no. If I even _ever_ told anyone about my dream, they would worry too much. I saw Edward give Jasper a significant look out of my peripheral vision, and in moments, calm spread over me.

"I'm fine; really," I insisted. "Thanks, Alice." I knew that the only reason I felt calm was thanks to Jasper.

"No problem, Bella."

Edward led me back to our room. He picked me up once we were there and ran me over to the bed.

"Bella, what was your dream about?" he asked me for the third time.

"I don't want to say; not yet." I looked up at him. Bad idea.

"Please, Bella? Could you just tell me?" he asked, looking intensely into my eyes.

"I...um...what?" my train of thought was lost in my words.

"Please, Bella, could you tell me what your dream was about?"

I couldn't bring myself to look away from his pure-gold eyes.

"There was...a fire," I started. "And Elizabeth and Alexander were almost gone. You weren't there, but you kept calling to me, telling me that it would be ok." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I couldn't save Elizabeth. I got Alexander, but there wasn't any way out. But the glass shattered. I ran at the window, and fell." I paused slightly. "And then I woke up." My voice was thick with tears that I was holding back.

"It's ok now, Bella," Edward whispered to me. "You can go back to sleep." He started humming my lullaby, and I was out in a matter of two minutes. I felt bad, though, about the detail I had left out.

When the glass had shattered, Music notes had flown out of the room around me; with me.

**A/N: And that's that chapter! It'll probably be the LAST CHAPTER I WRITE BEFORE **_**BREAKING DAWN**_**!! I can't believe **_**Breaking**__**Dawn**_** is really coming out! Yay!**

**Ok, side note: I wrote the above part about two or three days before I got my book (I finished my book last night), and I just want to say this (SPOILER WARNING! I'm about to say something about **_**Breaking Dawn**_**! If you haven't finished the book, DON'T READ!): I WAS RIGHT!! I KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!! GO DHAMPIRES!!**


	8. Changing

A/N: SPOILER ALERT

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED **_**BREAKING DAWN**_**! Actually, you shouldn't be READING this if you haven't finished **_**Breaking Dawn**_**! Get back to your book!**

**Alright, the book was totally AWESOME, right? I mean, **_**Breaking Dawn**_**! It was better then I thought it would be. It was hard to get through the middle part, because I HATE Jacob Black with a passion, but whatever. I finished it in two days and one hour (1-AM on the third day I had it)! So who agrees with me that Renesmee Carlie is a stupid name? And why did they have to call her **_**Nessie**_**?! Why not Nessa! At least Nessa sound just a **_**bit**_** dignified! Ok, finished with my rant.**

**Also, I **_**do**_** know that quite a bit of my FanFiction doesn't correspond with everything in **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, but I'll continue writing this as if I haven't read **_**Breaking Dawn**_** yet.**

**Ok, back to my FanFiction!**

Edward's POV:

After Bella fell asleep, she started talking almost instantaneously.

"Edward..." she sighed. She moved closer into my arms, and I held her closer; as close as I could without hurting her. She looked beautiful in her sleep.

_Edward_. Carlisle's voice in my head made me look up, an automatic reaction. _I need to discus something with you. As soon as Bella is asleep enough so she won't notice, please come up to my office._

I couldn't answer, but Carlisle knew that I had heard him.

I looked down at Bella in my arms and let her head down on the pillow gently.

"I'll be back soon, love, I promise." I got up and left quietly after I whispered those words in her ear. Carlisle wanted to tell me something in person. He was blocking his mind so that I couldn't see what he was thinking, and I was curious.

Bella's POV:

"Edward!" I yelled as loud as I could manage. I couldn't see anyone, or anything for miles. All around me was the smell of salt.

I struggled to keep my head above the waves, but I must have been miles out.

And then I saw it.

A small boat—hardly big enough for one grown person—and I saw something white draped over the side of it.

A hand. A _baby's_ hand.

"No!" I cried wasting some of my wonderful air as the small boat sunk under the harsh waves. I swam as fast and as hard as I could to the boat. Inside of it was Idina, my baby who wasn't my own anymore.

Her eyes were closed, and I couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Edward, where are you?!" I screamed, looking up at the sky. My energy was being used up trying to stay above the surface. And trying to keep Idina above the water wasn't such an easy feat, either.

"_Bella, I'm right here."_

Edward's perfect voice rang through the air.

"Help me!" I yelled at him. "Edward, help me!"

He didn't answer again. The waves started getting rougher. I swallowed a lot of water.

"Edward!" I choked out. I kept Idina above the water, even when my own head sunk under. "Edward, _please_!"

"_Bella, you're ok!"_

His voice sounded frantic now. I couldn't understand it. How was he close enough for me to hear him, but too far away to be able to help me?

My head went under the water again, and I saw it.

Sinking rapidly was another small boat, just like the one I was keeping above the water. I could see who was in this one.

Alexander.

He had burn marks all over his arms. Bubbles were coming rapidly out of his mouth.

"No!" I cried when my head broke the surface above water again. I was fueled with a new strength. I kept Idina above the waves without an effort. I had to save her.

"_Bella, I'm right here! You're ok! Everything's going to be ok!"_

"If everything's ok, come and help me!" I yelled in annoyance.

Right before the waves crashed over me again, I heard it. A song; a lullaby.

_My_ lullaby.

The waves took me under again, but I wasn't ready this time. All my air was knocked out of me as I yelled his name one more time.

"Edward!"

"Bella! Bella, you're ok!"

My eye opened at his clear voice.

Edward was holding me in his arms. There were small torn places on his shirt. I reached my hand numbly to touch one spot that was torn.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't yet.

"Bella, _what happened_?" Edward demanded.

"Water," I whispered. "The ocean or a sea. Drowning." I tried to get out of his arms, but he held me tight.

"What else?" he asked. "Bella, tell me what else happened."

"Alexander—" I tried to get out of his arms again, and this time Edward let me.

I ran to my son's bassinette. He was just barely stirring. I sighed in relief.

Edward was behind me in a flash, his arms around my waist.

"Bella, what happened in your dream?"

"I was in water, either the ocean, or some other huge body of water. I was drowning. I saved Idina, but you weren't there to save me. I-I drowned." I didn't add that his lullaby had been the reason why I had been shocked into loosing all my air.

Edward didn't say anything. I looked up at him questioningly. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"I... Carlisle found something. He was working at trying to find a cure for some diseases. He was working with some Cancer cells and vampire venom. And he found that...while some types of cancer had no reaction, besides the blood burning, some types of cells canceled the _venom_ out." Edward paused for a moment so that I could understand, but none of what he said made sense to me.

"So, if a vampire has his venom burned out—which _has_ been attempted before—and then blood with the cells powered through his veins, he may have a possible chance of becoming...human...again."

My jaw dropped open, letting out a breath with a "whoosh" sound.

Apparently, my expression was funny; because Edward started laughing silently (he didn't want to wake up Alexander or Elizabeth).

"How- Who- Does he know for _sure_?" I asked. This was too weird!

"He hasn't tested his theory yet; he wants to have someone volunteer to try it. But he doesn't know if...if it is possible to live through. He doesn't know how painful would be—he can only assume it's about as painful, if not more, then the original transformation, Carlisle would think."

We were both quiet for a moment.

"You aren't thinking about testing Carlisle's theory, are you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well..."

"Edward, does Carlisle know if it's possible to _survive_ the transformation back to human?"

"No—"

"Then you aren't to try it for me, do you understand? I don't want to even _risk_ losing you again."

"Ok. I won't let him test it on me."

I pressed my lips against his neck.

"Thank you."

**A/N: Fluff chapter. I'm running out of ideas for this one (hence why I started another...two...stories that I haven't posted yet...). And once school starts, I'll have a lot LESS time to write, so bear with me, please. Especially if schoolwork sucks out all of my Writer...ness...**


	9. Sorry, just an update

Hey. I know it's been a super-long time since I've updated…anything. Well, stuff's been real over here.

I published a book. So…yeah.

It's called _Rapunzel: Retold_. If there's anyone out there who is still interested in reading stuff I've written, please feel free to buy it. Please buy it. It's available on and

Please. I'm poor and starting a family soon.

Also, I realize that now, everyone on is going to have access to my actual name. Please, please, don't google me or try to friend me on Facebook. I only accept friend requests of people whom I actually know.

Anyway, thanks and I'll try to be back to writing on here soon! I will be focusing more on work and family stuff and school, though.


End file.
